Spider
by laSlasher
Summary: Deidara has some kinky ideas, and Sasori's never been one to say no. SasoDei, AU, rated M.


Story: Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori or Deidara, or anything else from _Naruto_. Actually, I don't even own the outfit Deidara wears, so...yeah. I own nothing. Don't sue me.

AN: So...this is something I started a few months back (like...end of April, beginning of May?), but studies (damn tests . shakes fist Grrr!) interfered because first I had to study for some lovely AP tests (not that, like, I actually studied or anything), take the tests, and then instead of traditional finals pretty much all my teachers decided to make projects for us instead, which took up more time than studying for any final would (ahahaha...I don't study xD). But, my friend freak.with.a.shoe (love you, Jules!) made me promise to finish it, and I took my lovely little vacation in the mountains with no stimulation to do that. So, anyways, this is dedicated to Julia, because she actually makes me write xD

* * *

.:.Spider.:.

Sasori calmly flicked the fingers of his puppet, oiling the joints. One of his finer creations, this one moved smoothly with gentle pressure. His job as a mannequin manufacturer brought in a decent income and afforded Sasori the time and materials to devote to his real passion: custom-made, top-of-the-line puppets and dolls for the collector's markets and his own private collection. Finishing with the hand, he proceeded up the doll's arm to the wrist and elbow joints, all the while keeping a careful eye on the blond tuft just visible over the arm of the couch.

"Oh Sasori-danna…" the blond breathed into Sasori's ear, moving around to behind him. He teasingly flicked his tongue along the inner ridge. "I have an idea for today..." Deidara pricked his fingers along Sasori's neck. "…Don't you want to hear?" Sasori grunted noncommittally.

"…Continue," he replied after a pause. Deidara winked and licked farther along his cheek, sliding sexily over the back of the couch and into Sasori's lap.

"But first, Danna…put your toys away and let's play." Sasori matched Deidara's predatory grin.

* * *

The children glanced curiously at the young men—or, as most of the innocent five year olds thought, young man and woman—walking into the neighborhood park, but soon turned back to their mindless games. Luckily enough for the devious young men in question, the sight of adults wandering about the park, while unusual, was common enough not to incite too much curiosity in the malleable young kiddies. The two proceeded to the conveniently empty swings in the back of the park.

"Maaa, Sasori-danna…here we are. Aren't you glad you agreed to come? Isn't this so…exciting? Exhilarating?" Deidara pressed flush up against Sasori's back, leaning heavily against him. "Ohh, Sasori…no one's watching…this is making me so hard," he moaned into his ear, grinding forward softly. "Come…I need you." He rested his chin on Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori, for his part, did his best to resist the temptation incarnate pressing its delicious heat into his rear. He could not believe he'd agreed to this. To be honest, he didn't know what had possessed him to ever date such an exhibitionist in the first place, considering his reserved and modest nature. Still, his inner freak was aroused by the situation; Deidara always brought out his inner kink.

Turning his head slightly to meet Deidara's startling sea-green eyes, he whispered back, "Mmm, Dei-da-ra-kun…You look so sexy…" And indeed Deidara did. His yellow ruffly top, sky-blue short-sleeved hoodie, pink pleather skirt, crotch less fishnet tights—for easy access—and ankle-breaker heels made perfect counterpoint to Sasori's shapeless baggy sweatshirt—all the better for concealing a little "problem" in case of interruption—and large, zip-front chained pants(1) in shades of grey. Sasori pulled reluctantly away, sitting delicately on the empty swing on the end. "Come here…push me," Sasori smirked, motioning Deidara behind him.

Deidara gently pushed against Sasori's back, carefully rubbing his hands along the hidden muscles, groping down to his ass for better leverage—for the swing, of course.

"But ahhh, Sasori," Deidara complained, "this way only one of us gets to swing at a time. I feel so lonely, standing next to you by myself. Won't you give me a turn?" Deidara pouted, glancing up at Sasori through his irresistible lashes. Tears welling up in his eyes on command, they glittered with pretend innocence and hidden lust.

"Oooh, but Deidara…this swing is so much fun, I don't want to stop. I can't let you stand there by yourself either." Looking genuinely perplexed, Sasori allowed himself to slow. "Ah! I know! Why don't we play Spider?" Sasori smirked lasciviously, mouth watering at the sight of his pretty, pouting spouse.

"But Sasori, I don't know how to play Spider." Deidara walked up to the now motionless swing, placing himself between Sasori's legs with his hands on his thighs, kneading suggestively. "Maybe you could…teach me?"

"Why of course, koi. It's not hard. First, put your leg up over my hip." Deidara moved to comply, grinding discreetly down. "A-ah, yes, like that, just like that…"

"What now?" asked Deidara, just a hint of a smirk on his cherry lips. How he loved teasing his man.

"Ahh, r-right…next, put your other leg over my other hip and sit on my lap. Grip my waist with your legs—AAH!" Deidara leapt forward, overbalancing Sasori and forcing him to grip tight to the swing's chains to keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

"Ahhh…'m sorry, danna…" Deidara reached his hands back to fix down his skirt, and untangle Sasori's belts and chains from his own. Pressing one hand to the center of Sasori's clothed chest, he slowly backed himself in to Sasori's lap. Soon Deidara was fully seated, but somehow in the fumbling with belts and folds Sasori's fly had been undone as well, and his erection deeply sheathed inside Deidara. Deidara, not waiting for Sasori to sit up as well, began slowly rocking and pumping the swing into motion.

"Tell me, danna…am I doing good?" Deidara murmured wantonly, not so much for his own reassurance but to spur on his dazed partner—there!

"AAA-aaaaah, koi…yes, you're doing well, you're doing so well(2)…you feel so good," he whimpered brokenly into the junction of Deidara's neck and shoulder. He quickly bit down to stifle his screams of pleasure; his icy demeanor and silence did not carry over to the bedroom, or any other of the various places Deidara chose for sex.

The swing, previously still and low, swung gradually higher and higher, faster and faster, as the participants grew more and more frenzied. The pace quickened with their heart beats, momentum from Sasori's thrusts carrying them higher with each blow. As each man climbed to the heights of ecstasy, the swing followed, rising ever higher and more vigorously, silhouetting the figures against the pale blue sky. Beads of sweat, flung from the shining and writhing bodies of the youths, glittered iridescently in the sun's rays. The gathered children were entranced, never having seen anyone go so high in the swings, and yet, utterly confused by the expressions on the duo's faces. If they worked so hard and pumped so well that they were sweating to get that high, shouldn't they at least open their eyes to enjoy the view? Some of the children vowed to emulate the young men and beat their height the next time they tried the swing; others vowed never to use the swing again because of the apparent terrible bouts of constipation it caused.

Suddenly, the two air-born participants shuddered and spasmed in unison, nearly falling off the swing in their convulsions. Deidara uttered an ear-rending shriek, alerting the somewhat-responsible parents nearby who gasped in shock and ushered off their offspring; other children, who lived nearby or whose parents couldn't even be bothered to look, remained. The swing slowed again to stop, lowering its spent occupants to the ground while they clutched each other's shoulders, pressed their foreheads together, and look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hey Mister," one of the more gregarious boys asked when the swing came to a full stop, "could we play Spider with you some time? We want to go that high!" Sasori turned a startled and guilty eye to the children—_How long had they been there?!_—and quickly stood, shoving Deidara to his feet. Deidara, in a rare turn of mercy, took pity on his awkward lover and answered in his place.

"Sure, kid, we'd love to play with you some time. But right now, we're a little tired. And he," Deidara said, pointing to his lover who was gingerly patting his stomach through his sweatshirt, "needs to go home and take a nap, and I've got to go with him. And besides, you've got to be this tall to play Spider with the big kids, so come find us when you're older, 'kay?" Deidara made a vague gesture, somewhere between his height and that of the tallest kid, and sauntered off to rejoin his departing partner.

"You came on me. In my sweatshirt. You came under my sweatshirt on me. Now my sweatshirt is dirty," Sasori declared with the slightest hint of revulsion.

"Of course, danna, you didn't want me coming all over the outside of you and scarring the little kiddies even further, did you? Speaking of scarring the little kiddies, we may want to leave now before all of your delicious gift starts dripping out of my pert, stretched, reddened ass and dripping down my lean, stocking-clad thi—"Deidara got no further before Sasori cut him off by clamping onto his wrist and dragging him away to their apartment, the fires of lust glowing behind his usually vacant eyes.

"You're a kinky bitch, Deidara, a kinky, nasty bitch…"

"Yes, but I'm your kinky bitch…and don't pretend you don't love every minute of it," Deidara replied with wink.

* * *

AN: DONE! There you go! So, yes, it's...just a bit of crack. I guess the important thing is that, even if I needed some prompting, I had fun writing it. Especially 'cause I'm sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by my parents, grandmother, and a bunch of family friends. And all these little kids keep running by too. It's just kind of fun, you know, to write a sex scene in the middle of a crowded room xD That said, I still want you to review and tell me how good/terrible it is!

(1) Goth pants, you know? Bondage pants? Big and baggy, with a lot of chains hanging down? Find them at Hot Topic? They're cool. I have a pair, you know.

(2) For some reason, Sasori just strikes me as the anal type who, like me, insists on speaking with perfect grammar, even in the heat of sex xD


End file.
